Cayden Romeraz
Physical Appearance Apparel Personality History Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Durability and Endurance: * Super Speed and Stamina: As a werewolf, Cayden can run and react at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can utilize this speed using his legs or by running on all fours in werewolf form. * Super Agility and Reflexes: * Superhuman Senses: As a werewolf, Cayden can use his glowing eyes to see in total darkness, across long distances, and to perceive supernatural phenomena that cannot be seen with human eyes, such as Kitsune auras and the Nemeton when it is shielding itself. He possesses an extremely acute sense of smell that allows him to track animals, human, and supernatural creatures across long distances solely by scent, so long as the scent isn't washed away by rain or overpowered by stronger scents like chemicals. This ability also allows him to discern the emotional state of others by interpreting the chemosignals in their scents. Also, Cayden has a very heightened sense of hearing, granting him the ability to hear whispered conversations from hundreds of feet away, sense approaching enemies, and, with some degree of accuracy, determine truth from lie by listening to a person's heart beat while they talk. * Accelerated Healing: As a werewolf, Cayden possesses the ability to heal from most mild to moderate wounds within moments, and more severe wounds within hours. This ability also extends to his immune system, granting him immunity to all human diseases and conditions, as well as making him unable to become drunk on alcohol or high on drugs as a result of his body healing his damaged cells too quickly. ** Longevity: As a werewolf with an accelerated healing ability that heals and replaces dead, dying, or aging cells at a constant rate, Cayden has a highly extended lifespan and will maintain his youthful appearance for much longer than a normal human. The oldest known shapeshifter, Satomi Ito, is over 110 years old and maintains the appearance of a woman in her late 50s or early 60s, indicating that Cayden and other werecreatures could possibly live several decades into their 100s if they are not killed first. * Shapeshifting: As a werewolf, Cayden has the ability to partially shift into wolf by transforming his body, giving him a ridged brow, thick sideburns, retractable claws and fangs, and glowing blue eyes due to having taken an innocent life during an accidental transformation when still new to being a werewolf. However, he doesn't have the ridged brow and sideburns that other werewolves have when partially transformed; instead, he only has the glowing eyes, fangs, and claws ** Advanced Shapeshifting: Despite being a beta werewolf, Cayden possesses the rare ability to shapeshift into a more animalistic form. Rather then shifting into a wolf, however, his form is humanoid in physique with wolf-like features such as his body covered in dark grey fur, a lion-like mane running down his back, a short snout with fangs, claws and glowing blue eyes * Pain Absorption: * Animal Instincts: Equipment Relationships Family and Friends Allies and Rivals Romantic Enemies Quotes Trivia Gallery Tumblr ndpuaul2dU1tsy6uyo8 400.gif|angry Tumblr nj5lsdv5c81sxg2fgo6 400.gif|Waking Tumblr nj5m3vm72c1sxg2fgo1 400.gif|Cayden seeing the aftermath of his first transformation Tumblr ndpuaul2dU1tsy6uyo2 400.gif|Cayden killing two bike gang members Tumblr okd1fz59h51w21v2to2 400.gif|Cayden beginning to transform Wolves 1st-test-CaydenRichards DaveElsey KetchupEnt-800px.jpg|Evolved Form (Front View) Wolves CaydenRichards-test DaveElsey KetchupEnt-800px.jpg|Evolved Form (side view) 95ee07765a8e4eb3b98be5b374802488.jpg Tumblr inline oqwd6vd9DW1tpn7oh 540.gif Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Males Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Beta Werewolf Category:Original Characters Category:Shape-Shifter